


Horror Lane

by moonlitmantras



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted House, Haunted Houses are fun but I am Killua, Hisoka is mentioned, Hiyeeeee, Humor, I laughed a lot while writing this, Illumi is mentioned, Implied Relationships, Killua and Gon go in a haunted house, Killugon - Freeform, POV Third Person, They're still babies, anxiety mention, honestly I don't know how to tag, ptsd mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitmantras/pseuds/moonlitmantras
Summary: Gon convinces Killua to go into a Haunted House.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Horror Lane

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a hoe for Halloween and as much as I love haunted houses, I hate them LOL. So of course imagining my little babies Killua and Gon going through one gave me some much needed serotonin.  
> PLS ENJOY. (✧ω✧)

“Listen, if I wanted to be scared I would simply go find Hisoka or Illumi and spend five minutes with them.” Killua huffs to a jumping with excitement Gon.

Gon is basically vibrating with enthusiasm, “Killuaaaa, it’s going to be fun! Quit complaining. Unless you’re just too scared.” Gon toys with his friend, giving him a challenging smile.

“I’m not scared!” Killua argues while crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks, “I just don’t see the point.”

Gon is skipping now, barely able to hold all of his energy in his small vessel, “It’s Halloween Killua! This is how you celebrate Halloween. You trick-or-treat for candy, go in a haunted house, carve pumpkins, oh-! And the corn maze! We have to go in the corn maze as well and then-”

Killua clasps his hand over his friends mouth, halting the never ending list of activities, “Okay okay, fine I get it. Let’s go in the this stupid haunted house.”

Gon’s mouth curves into a big smile soon after he proceeds to lick Killua’s palm. Killua recoils, his face scrunches at the vile gesture and wipes the saliva off of his hand onto his pants. Gon laughs at his friend while Killua’s cheeks turn a pastel shade of pink.

The truth is, Killua is scared. Not necessarily of the things inside the haunted house but of the ways in which it will remind him of his family home. Will he feel like his life is being threatened? Will his PTSD consume him? He’s not sure if this is a trigger or not but at least Gon is here with him. That makes him want to challenge himself, but everything is unknown. Killua has never celebrated Halloween, much less any holidays actually. He’s not sure what they mean or what purpose they serve, but Gon is brimming with excitement and Gon is the one person Killua trusts the most. So it can’t be that bad, right?

Killua doesn’t realize he’s in his head until he feels warmth at his fingertips. He looks down to find Gon holding his hand. Embarrassment and shock overwhelm him but once he looks at Gon he just feels at peace.

“I’ll be right here, Killua.” Gon says with such confidence and bravery, no judgement lacing any of his words. Gon is his friend and he’s always there for him. He’s proven that so in so many other ways so a little haunted house is nothing.

“I...er...Idiot...thank you..Gon..” Killua practically whispers as he sheepishly scratches the back of his head.

“Let’s go!” Gon declares and takes off towards the line that leads into the haunted house, hauling Killua behind him.

Killua has to admit that this farm has done a good job with the decoration and activities. It feels completely immersive the moment you step past the threshold. There’s hay everywhere, pumpkins of every shape and size scattered about, farm animals that are ready to be pet, characters dressed as witches, scarecrows and skeletons, lots of food that smells like fall and an abundance of people of all ages dressed up in various costumes. There’s a haunted hayride, a corn maze, a pumpkin slide, a facepaint station, and of course, the haunted house. You could spend hours just enjoying the atmosphere.

Killua has found comfort in the things around him but the entrance to the haunted house snatches him back to a fear based reality. The line is long and he’s grateful for that, he has time to pump himself up. His anxiety starts to set in but then he feels the warmth in his right hand and squeezes. Gon squeezes back.

“Ney, ney Killua. I’ll hold your hand the whole time if you want.” 

Killua becomes flustered and blushes, “S-shut up, I’m not a baby…”

Gon laughs, “I know you’re not but the truth is I’m kind of scared too.”

Killua raises his eyebrows in skepticism at Gon, “Really?”

With a sheepish grin Gon nods, “Yeah, I mean I am excited but it’s still scary. I mean, that’s the point of a haunted house! So if you’re scared, you’re right where you’re supposed to be.”

Killua sighs with a smile as relief starts to set in, “I guess that makes sense.”

He hasn’t noticed that the line was slowly moving but that’s to be expected. He tries to slow his heart rate down but his adrenaline is beginning to pump through him. The entrance to this haunted house is a big cutout of a monster with it’s mouth stretched out as if it’s screaming at you. It looks like you have to enter through the mouth but you can’t see much past that. It’s just a hallway of corn stalks with no lights that takes a turn to the left. He notices there’s a sign to the side that says “Welcome to Horror Lane” and Killua gulps. 

Killua is trying to map out everything he can just in case. He can feel his hands starting to sweat.

“Gon, promise me something.” 

Gon tilts his head at his friend, “What is it?”

“Promise me that no matter what happens in there, we don’t tell anyone.” Killua is serious now as he stares intensely at Gon. His ears are painted in the same pastel pink as his cheeks.

Gon laughs softly, “Okay okay, it’s a promise.” He holds his free pinky out to which Killua locks his own to seal the deal.

They are next in line. Killua curses to himself as he realizes they space the groups out so there’s no chance of him being able to hide within a crowd. It’s just going to be him and Gon. As much as Killua wants to find comfort in that, he can’t since they are only kids and it wouldn’t be wise to take somebody's heart out just for scaring him.

“Wristbands.” The worker demands with the enthusiasm of a piece of cardboard. Killua and Gon hold up their wrists that have the neon orange wristbands, earning a nod from the worker and the guard who stands at the entrance.

As Killua and Gon stand at the entrance, waiting for the green light from the guard Killua feels his heartbeat in his ears. Gon squeezes Killua’s hand. They make eye contact and Killua knows immediately what Gon is saying.

_I’m here._

“Good luck.” The guard sneers as he gestures for them to enter. Killua is just now noticing the grotesque gashes on the man's face and neck. 

With a deep breath from the both of them, they pass the threshold and make their way down the cornstalk hallway. It’s quiet here but up ahead there’s various loud sounds and music accompanied with scattered screams. Killua hears a laugh and flinches.

“Sorry Killua, I’m nervous.” Gon laughs as they continue to inch closer to the turn.

“You’re telling me.” Killua says through a tight jaw.

They round the corner to find another entrance waiting for them a few steps away. There are lights of every color strobing through the cracks of the entrance that looks like it has been covered by a black trash bag. There are two more guards standing at attention, waiting for them.

“I should have gone to the bathroom before we committed to this.” Killua laughs with a shaky breath. Gon laughs and gives a ‘Mhm’ in agreement. 

Just as they are about to pass another threshold, there’s an unknown presence that creeps behind both of the boys causing the hairs on the back of Killua’s neck to stand up. There’s suddenly a figure with a mask that looks like a clown that had just bathed in blood.

“Will you float too?” A blood-curdling voice hissed behind them, causing both boys to jump and scream simultaneously. 

Killua nearly slashes his throat but is halted by the laughter of his friend. The figure has now stopped moving and is now just staring at them with golden yellow eyes, as if it’s a statue.

Killua is focusing on Gon and the joy he is emitting, “Whoo, that scared me, but clowns are funny aren't they, Killua?”

Killua lets out a deep breath but joins in the laughter, “No, absolutely not. Clowns are Satan’s servants. Helloooo, do you not remember Hisoka? Would very much like to get as far away from him as possible. I almost killed him.”

They’re both laughing now and the figure has returned to the tall corn stalks that outline the path. Their hands remain clasped to each other and they continue, their giggles of fear fill the silence.

“Be sure to scream as loud as you can~.” One of the guards hisses as they step past them while the other one lets out a screeching laugh. Both boys get goosebumps.

The pathway is small, barely able to fit both of the boys side by side but they manage. The walls are black and the lights continue to strobe, impairing their vision. 

“I guess I don’t need to see.” Killua complains, trying to subdue the fear that continues to build in his chest.

“Oh, Killua did you not know? I love not being able to see in front of me.” Gon jokes as he squints, attempting to see only a few feet in front of him.

“Absolutely nothing can go wrong here, don’t you agree?” Killua responds sarcastically.

Gon laughs at his friends sarcasm, “Absolutely nothi-”

In the midst of the strobe lights, out jumps a figure that resembles the Grudge. Their body scurries on the floor in an unnatural fashion. Their limbs contort and shift as they hurriedly crawl towards Gon and Killua.

“Mother fu-!” Killua yells as he fumbles backwards, taking Gon with him. He notices that Gon is screaming and kicking his legs. Nearly landing a hit on the figures head. They stumble back a few steps, as the figure continues to crawl towards them. It makes a clicking noise that Killua is sure will haunt him in his dreams tonight. Once the figure is satisfied with the screams it backs away, never turning its back on the boys and disappears into the pitch black wall.

Both boys are panting as they stare ahead to the space where the creature returned. They have to pass it to go forward and Killua wonders why the hell he agreed to this. Then he hears the light, Gon’s laugh. 

“I think I’m going to sleep with the lights on tonight.” Gon says through his nervous laughter. He starts to lead a nervous Killua down the dark hallway once again. They both flinch at the space where the monster is but it was an empty reaction. 

“My hands are so sweaty.” Killua laughs as he lets go of Gon’s hand for a moment to wipe his sweat on his shorts, “Sorry…”

Gon latches his hand back with Killua’s, “Don’t be sorry. I’m the same way. I’m really scared!” Gon exclaims with a nervous laugh, “But...I’m having a lot of fun.”

Killua smiles and nods in agreement, tightening his grip on Gon’s hand. They proceed through the haunted house. Up ahead they hear people screaming and Killua can’t tell if it’s the monsters or it's the victims. His forehead is glazed with beads of sweat as smoke begins to pool at their feet and various shades of purple lights illuminate the path ahead.

Both Killua and Gon take a deep breath, bracing themselves for what’s about to happen next. For a few moments, there’s just smoke, purple lights, and music that sounds like it’s meant for a sacrificial ritual. Up ahead there’s another turn and Killua is already dreading it. 

“Hey Killua, do you see tha-”

Before Gon could get his question out a latch door unfolds above them and a creature with a bloody pig head pops out with a shrill scream. Killua drops to the floor with a yelp and pulls Gon with him. The creature wiggles and lurches at them but is chained to the ceiling above. It’s hooves jab at the two boys that lay on the floor, clutching each other in fear.

“If-If I get out of this w-without shitting myself I-I’m going to be s-surprised.” Killua mumbles to Gon through chattering teeth.

Gon responds with a nervous laugh, “d-ditto.”

The pig creature was still screeching at them, flailing its bloodied body in an attempt to capture the two boys. Killua and Gon decide the best way to get out of this was to crawl, and so they did. They couldn’t help but laugh at themselves as they scramble past the terrifying creature. Even as they crawl on their hands and knees, they didn’t let go of each other's hands. No matter how uncomfortable it was. 

The moment they feel safe, they take a deep breath and return to their feet. For insurance they check behind them to find the latch has closed and for some reason that creeps Killua out even more. Could there be a chance the creature will come out of a different area? We’ll see. For now, they will laugh at the ridiculousness that just took place. 

“You should’ve seen your-” Gon bent over to put his free hand on his knee as his torso shook with laughter, “f-face, ahahaha!”

Killua glares at his friend and fails to resist joining him in the fit of giggles, “You can’t talk! You were scared too!”

Gon threw his head back in a boisterous laughter, “I know! I was terrified! I was sent back to when we fought the Chimeras!”

Killua clutches his stomach with his free hand and submits to the laugh that threatens his throat and chest. As they banter back and forth as to who was more scared they inch further into the haunted house. Gon continues to poke at Killua for the faces he makes when he’s scared and Killua shoots back at Gon with the same argument. They become invested in proving who is more scared that they stopped paying attention to the attraction in front of them.

“You said you were going to shit yourself!” Gon argues, giggles lace his tone.

“Well you-!” Killua began to argue but stopped as they noticed the next room was set up like a bridge to hell.

Below them was a graveyard that had a plethora of moving parts. Multiple skeletons breach the surface from their graves. Some were positioned to reach for the bridge that the boys had to cross. Spiders with their spiderwebs decorated the walls and the ceiling. Bugs appeared to scurry through the darkness that filled the graveyard floor. There were bloodied intestines pinned to some of the tombstones and pools of blood streaming like a river. The smoke screen kept it’s residency at their feet, hiding anything that might be lurking. The only sounds were chirps and whistles of an empty forest.

Killua and Gon connect their eyes and gulp as fear begins to set in again. They begin to walk but come face to face with a cruel reality; the bridge was only wide enough for one person. They would have to go down a single file. 

“Son of a bitch.” Killua hisses at the inconvenience.

Gon breathlessly laughs, “I-uh, do you want me to go first?”

“Haah?! I don’t know!” Killua complains as he couldn’t figure out what was worse, going first or last. There’s a chance something could come up behind him if he went last but if he went first that was the same thing as being a sacrificial lamb.

“Okay okay, I’ll go first.” Gon bravely decides, “But…” His brown eyes met Killua’s blue ones, his brows furrowed with worry, “I’m still gonna hold your hand, okay?”

Killua squeezes his friends hand in agreement, “At this point Gon, consider your hand glued to mine.”

Gon smiles in agreement, turning his attention to the obstacle in front of him and with a final squeeze he takes a step forward. Nothing happens as they take their few steps, this allows Killua to return his breathing back to normal. He hadn’t noticed he had been holding it.

They’re about halfway across the bridge when Gon stops and Killua flinches but nothing has happened, “Hey Killua, do you see what that tombstone says?”

Killua blinks at his friend then follows his friend's gaze to read ‘I told you I was sick’ on one of the graves. Killua starts to giggle and so does Gon as they begin to read the rest of the tombstones. They were all decorated with puns.

“Hey do you see that one!” Killua points and Gon’s eyes follow, “it says ‘To all the folks who never appreciated my puns while I was alive, that was a grave mistake’.” Both boys laugh as they tried to read all of them.

“Irma Goner!” Gon yells out while pointing at another tombstone. Laughter erupts through the air that wasn’t so terrifying now.

“Pfft-Hah! Here lies John Yeast, pardon me for not rising.” Killua read another tombstone in a Butler-esque voice. Both boys continue to laugh at the tombstones and their fun little puns as they made their way down the bridge. The end was near and Killua was feeling lighthearted by this scene.

“Al B. Bach!” Gon reads another as they make their way through, their chuckles continue.

“Well that wasn’t so bad.” Killua boldly claims as they are about a half step from the exit. Gon glances back at his friend as their hands stay glued and nods in agreement. In the moment that Gon returns his attention back to what is in front of him, three giant spiders spring from the sides of the bridge and from the ceiling above.

Both boys scream as loud as their vocal cords would allow them. Killua immediately clamps his eyes shut but Gon takes off running, hauling Killua this time. Killua keeps his eyes closed and blindly trusts his friend to guide him to safety. Gon is still screaming as he rounds a corner while laughing at the same time which makes Killua laugh.

Killua peeks his eyes open as he is being pulled by his friend, they’re moving through the haunted house in a hurry now and Killua hopes that the end is near. 

“That was the most disrespectful graveyard I have ever been to!” Gon yells to Killua over the heavy metal music that has started to play. The purple lights have now turned green and the smoke at their feet has cleared.

Gon stops his hurried pace as he realizes a new scene is about to unfold. They’re both panting now at the sudden wave of adrenaline, but they’re also laughing as they become overwhelmed with terror. 

Killua can’t stop himself from shaking nor can he stop himself from laughing. He’s never been one to enjoy being scared but this is different. He is actually surprised at how safe he feels in the haunted house. He looks at his friend, the light in his life and makes a note to himself to express how grateful he is later. If they make it out, that is.

“I’ll lead this time.” Killua asserts himself in front of his friend, clutching Gon’s hand. He doesn’t know what is possessing him to do this but he feels like he owes Gon for that last one. He could at least try to return the favor.

“Killua, are you sure?” Gon asks with a hint of concern in his tone, “I’m okay, really. You don’t have-”

“I want to.” Killua interrupts, his back facing his friend. He doesn’t want to face Gon with this bashful face. Gon gives Killua’s hand a squeeze of approval and Killua begins to walk. Killya doesn’t want Gon to have to take care of him and also, Killua is very competitive. If Gon can be the hero, so can he.

This hallway is almost as tight as the bridge they just conquered, but it leaves a little bit of breathing room. There are multiple spaces in the black walls that are cut out to be replaced with a chain link fence or bars, indicating something could be lurking within the walls. Killua’s hair on his arms rises as the goosebumps invade his skin. 

_It’s fine, I’m fine, I said I would lead. It’s just people dressed up._ Killua says to himself as each step he takes feels heavier than the last.

“I wonder where it’s going to pop out from.” Gon ponders out loud which causes Killua to jump.

“You! Sh!” Killua hushes Gon as if there’s a murderer hunting them through the walls. Gon tries not to laugh and mouths a ‘Sorry’. Killua grumbles in annoyance as a response and continues forward.

“Have you taken your medicine today?” A spine-chilling voice echoes through the hall. It repeats itself over and over again, making it difficult to pin its whereabouts. “Have you taken your medicine today? Have you taken your medicine today?” Every time it’s repeated it sounds like it’s getting closer and farther at the same time. 

Killua is barely moving forward at this point as he looks all around, trying to find the source but is failing. It’s very dark with the black walls and the only lighting being a muted green. Killua’s hands become clammy but he doesn’t let go of Gon. Killua glances back at his friend who is looking straightforward, following Killua’s every move with 100% trust. Gon lifts an eyebrow in confusion as he watches Killua’s eyes go from confident to filled with distress.

Killua’s pupils shrink as his eyes widen and Gon notices that Killua isn’t looking at him, he’s looking behind him.

Killua gulps and barely whispers, “R-run.” He takes off like a bat out of hell while tightening his grip on Gon’s hand.

“Killua?! What’s happening?!” Gon yells at Killua who is immersed in fear.

“Don’t look behind you! Just follow me!” Killua responds and Gon has a hard time resisting the curiosity of what’s behind him. 

“Have you taken your medicine today?” The question echoes through the hall and now Killua is screaming.

“Gon! Move your fucking legs!” Killua barks without looking back.

Gon is laughing but he’s actually really scared, “Oh my god I’m trying!”

“It’s not funny! Run faster!” Killua scurries around another corner and is faced with a bloodied nurse that has half of its face peeled off. The eyeballs hang from their socks and their teeth chatter unnaturally without any lips to cover them. The nurse outfit is white with splotches of blood as a bouquet of needles gather at the center of the creatures chest. Their arms are conquered by grotesque stitches that looked like they had been done by a child with a sewing needle. 

The boys are frozen in their stance, their chests heaving while sweat drips from their hair. 

“I have your medicine.” It’s a woman’s voice but it's raspy like she’s a smoker. She lifts her arm up unnaturally, like it's barely hanging on at the seams and pulls out one of the syringes from her chest. She holds it up and flicks it a few times to imitate a real nurse. There’s no eyes to make contact with but Gon and Killua can feel how intensely they’re being watched.

She pushes the syringe and a little bit of the liquid spews out of the needle, “I have your medicine!” She screeches and launches at them. They both scream in terror and stumble backwards a few steps only to be met with another creature. A twin nurse.

“Teeheehee! We have your medicine~!” She hollers while pulling two syringes out and squirting the green liquid everywhere.

“Fuck that!” Gon yells, surprising Killua with the vulgar curse word, and grabs Killua at the waist. He hurls his friend over his shoulder and takes off towards one of the nurses. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Killua screams at his friend from behind. 

“Getting us the hell out of here!” Gon replies and drops to the floor, sliding in between the nurses legs to freedom. Gon returns to his feet, now with Killua in his arms bridal style and takes off. He runs until he is met with the color red and stops before they enter a new scene. He hopes that this is a safe place so they can catch their breath. Gon drops to the floor still holding Killua tightly and the laughter begins to set in.

Killua has his hands covering his face because the embarrassment is too much. It’s not that he’s being carried by Gon like a princess, no that’s not the embarrassing part. It’s the fact that he actually enjoys it is what makes it so unbearable, but he’s going to try to ignore that part of him for now. 

“Sorry, Killua.” Gon says through catching his breath, “That really scared me.”

Killua keeps his hands on his face, “Oh really? I didn’t notice.” 

Gon laughs at his friend's sarcasm, “I just wanted to get out of there and the fastest way to me was to carry you.”

Killua begins to laugh in his hands, “You...you dropped the F-bomb!”

Gon laughs in response, “I know! I had to! We saw the same thing didn't we?!”

Killua releases his hands from his face so he can laugh properly with his friend, “I mean yeah, it was scary as hell, but I was more surprised by you!”

Both boys are enveloped in their laughter and together they were able to calm each other down. 

Killua sighs as his laughter fades to scattered giggles, “How much longer do you think we have?”

Gon sighs, “I don’t know, I think we’re near the end. We have to be. How long can this haunted house be?” Gon sounds optimistic, Killua will take that as a sign of hope.

Killua gets off of Gon and holds out a hand to help his friend up. They both take a deep breath, returning their hands together in their clasped positions and proceed to the route.

The lights are red through the hallway and the smoke has returned, resulting in Killua to think of all the curse words in his dictionary. They’re able to walk side by side now, which doesn’t necessarily decrease the chances of getting scared but both of the boys find comfort in this. 

They turn a corner and come to an open room that is pitch black. There are no lights, only a red one that beams above them like a laser. It points directly across the room to reveal a red Exit sign in the distance. 

“So this is it…” Killua says out loud with a tone of regret.

“We have to get through this room to get out…” Gon responds and they both fall silent. 

They can’t see anything and for a second Killua thinks of cheating by using his lightning to light the place up. He also thinks that he could accidentally kill someone by doing that as well so he pushes away the hopeful thought. Gon lets go of Killua’s hand and Killua is about to complain but before he can Gon hooks his arm around Killua’s. Gon’s free hand clasps onto Killua’s shirt sleeve and he takes a deep breath. Killua blushes at the sudden gesture but mirrors him. The position feels safe and secure, Killua thinks he can get through anything with Gon clinging to him like this. 

“Ready?” Gon asks, there’s a shake to his tone but he sounds like he’s ready to be brave.

Killua takes a deep breath and tightens his grip on Gon, “Ready.”

Gon and Killua both keep their focus on the exit in front of them as they take their first steps into the pitch black room. As soon as they commit, the red light, the only light they had, goes out. They stop in their tracks as they hear shuffling of creatures around them. They’re snickering and scurrying. The haunting music in the background isn’t helping either. 

“Holy shit-”

“Run Killua!” Gon yells and lurches forward as the creatures begin to grab at their clothing. They’re shrieking and laughing in chaotic rhythms.

Killua feels something like a bundle of hair brush on his leg and lets out a high pitch scream followed by a threat that went something like _touch me again and I'll send your soul to hell_. Gon is laughing and screaming at the same time. He’s also proving to Killua that he does in fact know curse words, he just doesn’t use them as often. 

“We’re almost to the exit, Killua!” Gon yells over the heinous noises that fill the air. Just as Killua is starting to feel hopeful something wet slithers across their hooked arms, breaking their link. 

Now they’re separated and Killua begins to freak out.

“Gon?! Gon!” Killua yells out for his friend, reaching out for his friend but is only greeted by unpleasant textures. He’s surrounded by these creatures he can’t see. His muscles begin to tighten and he screams out, hoping Gon can hear him. He hopes that his yells can be traced.

One creature begins to sing in his ear, “Tiptoe through the window, by the window, that is where I’ll be. Come tiptoe through the tulips with meeee.” The other creatures laugh as the music overhead begins to synchronize with the voices at his ear. Killua is immersed in fear but still tries to find that exit sign, but fails. The creatures create these dark shadows that obstruct his vision. They’re all taller than him and they’ve cut off every sense of direction. Killua tries to move but is constantly met with something unpleasant that is either slimy, crusty, hairy, sticky and wet. 

“Killua!” Gon cries out and Killua can hear him over the invasive sounds now.

“Gon!” Killua cries out hoping his friend can hear him.

“Killua I’m coming to get you! Keep talking!”

“This was the worst idea we have ever had! I am never doing this again! Do you hear me?! Never! Nope! No-!” Killua lets out a high pitched scream and flinches as something grabs him. His instant reflex is to get away as quickly as possible, his nails sharpen at the sudden threat. 

“It’s me, Killua! It’s Gon!” 

Killua fumbles around feeling the familiar texture of Gon’s clothes, relaxing his hands and tries to grab a hold of Gon in the darkness, “If we don’t get out of here I’m going to take somebody out!”

Killua is serious when he says this, this last scene was a bit too much for him. Gon notices the seriousness in his tone and hooks their arms again, this time he laces their fingers together so there’s extra insurance. Gon starts to run, repeating the same thing they’ve done for the other scenes. The creatures scurry around them, whispering things in their ears and laughing at their terror, but eventually the boys find themselves outside on the floor trying to catch their breath.

Killua’s chest heaves as he lays on his back, his vision coming back slowly and he starts to make out the star studded sky above confirming that they have made it outside. He blinks a few times and looks to his side to find Gon in the same position, Gon turns his head to face Killua and smiles.

“You okay, Killua?” Gon asks through pants, squeezing his hand.

Killua didn’t even notice they were still holding hands, squeezing back he finally says, “Yeah, I think so.”

Gon sighs in relief and turns his attention back up to the stars in the sky.

Killua can’t stop the smile forming on his face and the laugh that threatens to escape. He doesn’t know why he wants to laugh but he glances at Gon who is in the same predicament. The moment their eyes meet they burst into a laughing fit. Tears begin to form at the corners of their eyes as their laughter rises. Killua clutches his stomach and curls into a ball as he succumbs to the release of tension. Gon kicks his legs as to relinquish some of the energy that was built up inside him.

“I thought I was dead for sure!” Killua cries out.

“I really did see my life flash before my eyes!” Gon wipes his tears.

“That song! What the hell was that?!”

Gon sits up in a criss cross position, “Creepy! That’s what it was!”

Killua grasps for air as he puts his hands over his face , trying to calm his laughter, “I can’t. That was-”

“Ridiculous!” Gon interrupts.

“I was going to say insane.” Killua sits up and shakes his head, a few pieces of hay fall out of his hair.

They begin to laugh again, their abdomens start to become sore as they continue to chuckle at their hell ride.

“I just- your face. Priceless! I wish-I wish I had a picture!” Killua howls and falls to his side, remembering what faces Gon made. How his mouth contorted in a way Killua had never seen before. 

“You-” Gon laughs, “Your face too! So-Ahahaa! ” 

They can’t speak properly anymore as the dopamine takes over. 

Gon gains control of his laughter and grabs Killua’s shoulder with a sudden seriousness, “Hey, Killua.”

Killua wipes away a few of his tears, “Hn, what?”

“I definitely would rather hang out with Hisoka or Illumi than do that again.”

They blink at each other and begin laughing all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fuuuun reading~!  
> ( ´ ▽ ` )


End file.
